A Forgotten Presence
by xCrazy Cat Ladyx
Summary: Hazaki Kominoka is an anime-loving teenage girl who has been rejected and forgotten her whole life. After an undeserved death in her world, she wakes up in the Naruto world. What will she do? How will her presence affect the Ninja Timeline? Read to find out! (This is my first story, no current pairings at the moment, rated T just in case.) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters, only my OC's.**

******Hazaki's profile (to begin with)**

Name: Hazaki Kominoka

Age: 12-13

Description

Hair: Long, chestnut-brown hair that goes down to her waist with bangs going down the side of her face (hair is usually tied up in a high pony tail)

Eyes: brown eyes with a hint of purple

Skin colour: Fair skin

Height: Same as Sasuke (I guess, never really thought about it)

Family: Her family died in the past. She was orphaned at a young age, and then ran away from the orphanage only to be found by an uncaring family of scientists. No siblings.

Personality: Has a good sense of humour, caring but can also be cold hearted at times due to how she was treated in her former life. (Personality is half way between Naruto's and Sasuke's.)

**Prologue**

I ran as fast as I could to my _home, _trying to avoid all of the torments and neglecting comments thrown at me by the townspeople.

"Little demon Monster!" one yelled. "Your just a hopeless stupid girl who is good for nothing!"

At their words, tears started to form in my eyes.

"Your just an experimental monster!"

I forced myself to run faster now. Tears were now flowing down my cheeks as I ran to my so called _home. _If only they didn't burn... _Why do they treat me like this? What did I do wrong? W_hen I was a little girl, they use to peg stones and rocks near me, trying to scare me and get me to run away. And I didn't know why. As I grew older, I was able to put two and two together and figured out why they neglect me.

Ever since I was turned down by the orphanage, I felt hopeless. Then suddenly there was a group of scientists who said they would take me in. They seemed so heart warming and caring at first. So I eagerly decided to go with them. Little did I know that they couldn't give damn about me. They only wanted to use me for their experiments.

I rushed home and slammed the door open. I ran straight to my room, crying. I ran into my room and locked my door. "No visitors" I murmured to myself. I slumped down in my chair and started to watch an anime called Naruto. It is my favourite anime in the whole world.

After watching about 5 episodes I started to feel a little drowsy. _I guess I'm a little tired _I thought. As I crawled to my bed, I heard a knock on the door and my name being called.

"Hazaki, are you awake?" I know that voice. It was Samantha.

"Yeah" I replied tiredly.

"Can you come outside please?" Her voice sounded so soothing.

"Su-sure, just give me a sec." _Another experiment... great._ I slipped out of bed and walked slowly to the door. I could hear rumbling on the other side.

"Wh-what is that sound?" I murmured. As I cautiously opened the door, I saw a flash of light racing towards me. I quickly dropped to my feet to avoid the impact from the mysterious object. _What was that? _I thought. As I turned around to see what it was, I gasped with shock when I saw a ninja headband from the Naruto anime. As I reached my hand out to touch it, a searing sensation burnt my fingers. "Ow!" I squeaked as my hand slightly jolted back. Bearing through the pain, I wrapped my fingers around it and picked it up. I_t has a leaf symbol but what does that mean? Am I imagining this or... not?_ But then my head grew dizzy and my mind went foggy. I fell on my back, gasping for air. Then I heard the running...

I squinted my eyes as I gazed towards the door. There stood my so called family, all wearing gas masks.

"Well it looks like the immobilizing gas works well enough." I heard a voice say. _That is Samantha_. _I'd know that voice from anywhere._

Another voice soon followed. "Hm... shit! Look, her breathing is slowing down!"

"It seems as though the effect is too strong for her..."

"Oh well, It doesn't matter. She had to be finished off sooner or later."

Then the footsteps started up again but became quieter and quieter until they ceased altogether. _Am I that useless? _I thought. My mind was so messed- up I couldn't think anymore. _Should I feel sad? I'm dying but... I was never loved in this world... No one will miss me. _As I took my last breath, the only thought that crossed my mind was the ninja headband that I saw earlier. I was still clutching it firmly in my hand. _Naruto... _My mind finally felt at peace. My head was washed over with relief and a bright, white light was shining in front of me. _My.. favourite... anime. _If I were to go anywhere for a second chance, I would choose to go there. The everything went black.

**Well there we have it, the first chapter of my first story! I hope it was alright. I guess it was a little sad but I needed some backing to how she ended up in the Naruto World. Well anyways please tell me what you thought as I barely have any idea what I'm doing -_-. Fav and follow if you want and please review. Constructive criticism and helpful hints are wanted! Also my updates may be a little unpredictable at first until I get an order set or something. Anyway, tell me if you liked it. Until next time, Bye!**


	2. Ch1: A Second Chance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the naruto characters... but I wish I did!**

**Chapter 1: A second chance**

It was all dark. Not a single strand of light was able to creep in. The darkness had surrounded me… encased me. I couldn't fell anything. No pain, no security… nothing. All I could feel was the weird sensation that I was floating.

"Am I- am I dead?" I asked myself. To my surprise, there was an answer to my question.

"No little one, you are merely in the between…! _The between? What is that? _I tried to replay memories in my head but I couldn't figure out why I was actually here, and more to the point, where and what is this place?|

"I should be dead shouldn't I? That much I can remember so, why am I here?" I asked. But there was no response this time.

My foot then suddenly collided with something hard, and then all of the light was able to pour in. The blackness faded away like it was afraid of me and the light just filled its place. Soon, a beautiful floor with majestic carvings imprinted into it was visible. It was like a giant pillar of light.

Then, I heard the voice from earlier. "So much to do and so little time to do it… you'd better be ready." It said. That voice was so dark, yet heart-warming and it brought hope into me. All I could do was stare around at what surrounded me.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"You have been chosen to have a second chance. You will only get this one chance so you had better not waste it." My mouth dropped open and my eyes widened. _A second chance! I'm being given a second chance to actually make myself useful! To have a family, and to make friends! It all seems too good to be true!_

"However there is a catch…" I sighed. _Of course it was too good to be true…_

The voice continued."You will not be at you recent age; neither will you be reborn. Also, you will obviously have to leave behind your past life."

"Well, that's not too bad I guess. But will I be able to keep my memories?" I asked.

"It all depends if you have the will to keep them or not..." _To keep my memories or not? Th-thats a hard decision to make. To forget everything bad that has scarred my life and to forget my friends and happy memories I've made, or not._ This all left me a bit puzzled. _Stupid complications _I thought.

"Everything else will be revealed later..." _What did that mean, 'revealed later' huh?_

"Wait a second! What's my name?"

* * *

It felt like hours had passed in the so called 'between'. And all I did was stand there, trying to remember anything... anything at all that could help me. _What was I __doing before I came here? And why was **I** chosen to have a second chance. I'm sure there are millions of more unfortunates who deserve this way more than me. So, why?_

"Ahhhhhhhh... Think...think! Come on think Hazaki, think!" I muttered. _Wait. Did I just call myself Hazaki? Is that my name? Yes it is! Yes! _My thoughts were suddenly cut off by the familiar-yet mysterious voice.

"There is no point in trying to remember anymore, Hazaki. Since it seems you have the will to keep you memories, they will all come back to when the time is right. So don't strain yourself trying to remember now, because you simply won't be able to." the voice explained.

Suddenly, the light around me started to fade away, replaced by the darkness. The ground started to shake furiously and nearly sent me over the edge.

"The darkness is coming... but don't be afraid. Instead, show triumph over it, and your destiny will begin. So don't be afraid... because it is fate!" The mysterious voice just kept repeating the same thing over and over until it became a faint whisper in the back of my mind.

"Wait! What do I do? Please! Don't leave!" I panicked. _What am I suppose to do? Umm, I guess I have to beat the darkness... but how?_

Then, all of a sudden, a blinding light shone down on me. Then it faded away, allowing the darkness to creep back in.  
"What the hell was that all about?" I said aloud. "Ughh, I just want to sleep!"

But it seemed that I would never be able to have a peaceful sleep again, because what happened next, was truly terrifying.

The darkness that surrounded me began to mould together and form into a humanoid figure.

The figure turned out to be a young girl, about my age with dark black hair, which in turn matched her dark cloudy eyes. There was an offsetting feeling radiating out from her.

I tried to move but I soon realized that I couldn't. It felt as though my body had been paralysed. As she moved closer and closer towards me I shut my eyes in fear and just hoped that she would just disappear. In no time, I could feel her cold breath breathing onto my face.

"Don't be afraid. I'm just here to say goodbye..." I slowly opened my eyes - big mistake. Her face was right up to mine and I was staring right into her cold-blooded eyes. It seemed like something straight out of a horror movie. She then began to laugh.

"Oh yes! Don't be afraid of me! Haha! You should know me better than anyone else. I've been inside you for a very long time! She spoke in a taunting, evil voice. "I blame your parents for it... heehee! But now..." she trailed off into a far more serious tone.

"Now I have a chance to be free!"

As soon as she stopped talking, a sharp pain seared through me. I fell to the floor in agony.

Then everything went black for the second time that day.

**Author Notes**  
**Well then, here is the second chapter. I know that it probably has lots of mistakes in it that I missed (no doubt) but I had to get it up. This update took a long time because I've just been super lazy and life has been extra busy because of holidays and relatives. And here I thought that the holidays would give me plenty of time to work on this story! -_- oh well. This chapter was a little different so please tell me if you liked it or not. Remember helpful criticism is always welcomed. And I noticed that there was one review... YAY! It was good to read it so thankyou! Lets just hope I get more motivation to write the next chapters quicker! Thankyou and see you guys next time!**


	3. CH2: A New Start

**A big thanks to all who have reviewed, followed and favourited (favourited is not a word)! Thankyou! You guys make me want to try and get these chapters up quicker.  
**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto**

**By the ****way  
**  
_~Italic means someone's_ thoughts  
~Normal means... well... normal narration... (I don't know what to call it)  
~_**Italic bold means inner voice-alter ego thing is speaking in Hazaki's**_** mind (like _'hey'_)****  
**~**Bold means Author's Notes  
**~"quotation marks mean someone is talking"

* * *

**Chapter 2: The rogue ninjas**

As I lay there on the cold, hard concrete, my mind managed to start regaining consciousness. I stirred however I did not wake. I remember everything that happened in that dark place and I remember that girl who was there too.

_She looked very similar to me... but how? _I thought. _And what did she mean? Ugh, and that dreaded laugh of hers was truly_ unsettling.

I shuddered at the thought of her_. _As I began to think about her, I noticed that the darkness started to seep back into my mind_. _Then, I suddenly heard a voice...

Her voice!

**_'Aww! You think my laugh is that scary?_ _Good... Hahahahhaha!'_**

I stiffened at the sound of her murderous voice. My head then began to ache as though it was split in half. _H-how are y-you in m-my head? _The pain was tremendous...

_**Wow! You really don't listen very well do you? I told you before, I've been trapped inside you for a while. Heehee, and your gonna help me get out. But for now...'**_

Her voice started to trail off.

**_'WAKE_ _UP!'_**

Her scream pierced through my head causing my eyelids to snap open in fear. _Her voice...and everything about her... is so...so... scary! _I thought.

"Wait a minute! Where the hell am I?" I wailed softly.

* * *

As I looked around at my surroundings, I noticed that I was no longer in my hometown. _Or maybe...maybe I do live here... I don't know... I can't remember._

The whole place was dark and gloomy. Very few people were outside, and the ones that were out were all wearing black cloaks and hoods which covered their eyes, giving them a slightly frightening appearance. And it was snowing too.

_I'm so cold... _I thought._ I'd better find some means of shelter or else... I might die!_

I stood up. I noticed that the world seemed a lot bigger and taller than before. That much I can remember. I looked down at my hands. They were so small and tiny. Too small for a twelve year old girls hand.

_Wait! was I twelve before?... Yes I was! I remember! I'm a twelve year old girl... or was. _I thought. _But why am I remembering this now? _I suddenly recalled what that mysterious voice had said before.

(Flashback)

_"Since it seems you have the will to keep you memories, they will all come back to when the time is right. So don't strain yourself trying to remember now, because you simply won't be able to."  
_

(End Flashback)

"Well, I guess it was true to it's word... great. Anyway, I'd better focus on finding that shelter."

* * *

I spent hours searching around for any means of shelter. I even resulted to begging people to help me. No one did though.

_Maybe, for some reason, it's illegal for people to help me..._ I thought._ ...N__o, that's not_ _it._

As I treaded on, I managed to catch a glimpse of my reflection through a nearby shop's window. That's when I discovered that I was definitely not a twelve year old girl anymore.

_I look like a six year old... maybe seven? I really don't know._

I moved closer to the shop window to get a better look at myself. My eyes widened in shock at my appearance... I seemed to be a completely different person!

_Or maybe, this is how I looked before...? _Suddenly an image of a young girl flashed into my mind._ Was that me?... Yes! It was!_

* * *

I pinched my face and pulled at my hair in disbelief. I probably looked weird doing this but I really didn't care. People were probably to busy being resentful and uncaring to even notice me.

My beautiful, chestnut brown hair still seemed the same colour, just shorter and uncared for with some slightly darker brown streaks throughout it. At its current length, it just went a little past my shoulders. My once-brown coloured eyes were replaced with cyan-blue eyes however, the tint of purple in them was far more noticeable now. It was hard to tell if they were meant to be blue or purple. My skin appeared the same colour as before, although it was a little hard to tell with all the dirt covering me.

The biggest change, other than appearing younger, was my face! It was structured completely differently from before! My eyes were slightly bigger, making me seem sweet and innocent as my lips were a little bit more pinker. My eyebrows were thin and shaped well and the dimple in my chin was no longer there. I also appeared pretty skinny, probably thanks to the lack of food.

Overall, I looked pretty cute. If it weren't for the mud-covered rags I was wearing and the fact that I was covered in dirt, someone may have actually tried to help me.

I sighed. "Oh well. At least I know how to take care of myself."

* * *

Night had fallen. Any warmth that I might have been given from the sun was no longer available. My feet were freezing from having to constantly tread through snow. I was so cold.

There was no food to be seen but plenty of water from lakes... if it weren't frozen and contaminated. I wasn't able to find any proper means of shelter, only some crates that were clustered together. I huddled against the crates and soon found my back leaning on a wall. I closed my eyes and started to drift off to sleep...

**Haku's POV**

As Zabuza and I made our way through the town, I couldn't help but notice the sense of security in the atmosphere drop. I suppose it was normal when two of the most wanted rouge nins walk into town but... this felt different.

"Zabuza, I-" I started.

"Yes Haku, I feel it too." He stopped walking and looked up to the sky.

"It feels as though something big is going to occur..."

"And soon too..."

**Author's Notes.**  
**Sorry, I had to end it there. Life has been pretty hard on me lately... Now let me tell you a very funny story. There once was a girl, who was typing the next chapter to her naruto fan fiction she was writing. She just finished editing and writing the chapter and was very satisfied with it. As she was about to hit save, when her computer shut down for updates. When this unfortunate girl went to upload the chapter she had just finished writing... it was no longer there! -_- The power of saving your work people...Really , please tell me what you thought of the chapter! I know they are a bit short but I'm working on it. The next chapter will have some fighting in it and all that too****. My idea is to have Haku and Zabuza care for Hazaki until the leaf bridge mission thing. Also tell me what you think Hazaki's kekkei genkai should be. I was thinking maybe crystals... but all I did was bring up a list of kekkai genkais I had been thinking off, and randomly chose one. I thought crystals was good because (I did my research) Ice is apparently a type of crystal! So maybe she can learn some of Haku's moves? I don't know... If you have any better ideas please tell me! That would be much appreciated. Thankyou!**

**Anyways, Till next time. ^_^**


	4. CH4: The Rogue Nins

**I'm sorry for my other chapters being short, I'm trying to write longer chapters now though.  
Thank you to all who have followed/favourite this story. Also thanks for the reviews! It all means a lot to me.  
Just to let you guys know, I will continue this story to the end.**

**Now... onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 3: The Rogue Nins**

**Haku's POV  
**  
As we continued trudging through the snow, I noticed that the village was giving off a cold and unsettling vibe. There was a very thick blanket of snow covering the ground, making travel through the village more challenging. And I just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen soon.

"Zabuza, I think we should try to leave this place as soon as possible... I can-" I was interrupted mid sentence.

"Haku, I can feel it to... but don't worry" he began. "We are just passing through this village. We don't have an assignment to do here so no one should bother us."

"But be on guard... just in case..."

I was already alert but when Zabuza told me to keep my guard up, I couldn't help but feel a little anxious.

_It must be something important if it has got Zabuza worried _I thought.

My eyes scanned the area while my ears listen intently for even the slightest noise. If we were to be caught off guard, the tide of the battle could turn drastically. But there was nothing...

...not even the slightest noise...

THUMP! I whipped around facing directly where the noise came from. It was definitely too loud to be a rat or another animal. The noise came from a bunch of crates gathered in a corner. I looked at Zabuza. He already had his hand clutched onto his sword, ready to attack. We cautiously edged closer towards the mysterious foe.

I gasped. What we found was no foe. There was a little girl, about six years old, sleeping curled up to the boxes.

"Hm, a waste of our time." Zabuza stated, clearly annoyed.

I crouched down in front of the girl and examined her closely. She was quite skinny for her age, probably due to not having any food to eat. She wore rags which were covered in dirt and mud and had some bruises on her face and arms.

_She reminds me of me, before I met Zabuza _I thought.

"What a pitiful life she must live..." I said.

"You do realize that she would die sooner or later due to this Winter."

"Y-Yes" I replied. "But isn't there something we can do?"

"Haku" Zabuza asked, "Can you please turn around for a second?"

I did as he told me too. I shut my eyes tightly and clenched my fists, waiting for Zabuza to put her out of her misery.

**Zabuza's**** POV**

This girl was a complete waste of our time. She had us startled for nothing. I do feel a little sympathy for her, living a horrible life... but not enough. She reminded me a lot of Haku though.

_I imagine Haku must be having a hard time right now... _I sighed.

"Why don't we look after her?" I heard Haku pipe up. "Just like you did with me..."

"I'm sorry Haku..." I closed my eyes. _But _s_he is of no use to me as you are..._

I raised my sword above my head and opened my eyes. Then, I sliced downwards, ending her miserable life.

However, just before my sword could make contact with her helpless body, a crystal wall separated her from us. I gasped and widened my eyes in shock. I tried to pull out of the attack but the force of momentum was just too strong. I managed to change the course of my aim, thus making my sword hit the ground next to her.

_W-What?! Crystals?... Is this the kekkai genkai of the Tsuemanokun clan. Interesting...the Tsuemanokun clan was wiped out years ago, with the last person being publicly executed. She must be a lone survivor of her clan. _

"Zabuza? What happened?" Haku asked turning around. "Are those...crystals?"

I ignored Haku and crouched down infront of the girl.

_This girl could make for a good weapon as well... Perhaps she is of use to me afterall..._

* * *

**Meanwhile in Hazaki's dream/mind  
****Hazaki's** **POV**

I was running as fast as I could down a dark corridor. The darkness was forever chasing me... pursuing me... wanting to catch me. But my instincts wouldn't let that happen.

I kept running. The darkness pursuing me was gradually closing the gap between itself and me.

I hastliy turned left to continue down the connecting corridor, only to end up running into the wall. After a second of realization on what happened, I pushed of off the wall for a small boost of speed and started running again.

Sweat was beading down my forehead and I was panting furiously. My mind was hazy and my head was spinning. Adrenaline and fear were the only things stopping me from collapsing to the ground.

That's when I heard the familiar taunts and insults coming from behind.

"Your just a hopeless stupid girl who is good for nothing!"

"Little demon monster!"

Tears began forming in my eyes as I remembered where I had heard those remarks before.

Suddenly, it was night and I was running home. There was fires and smoke all around me. I glanced over my shoulder to see a mob of angry villagers chasing me with pitchforks.

"We're gonna get you now!" they yelled.

Then suddenly, I was back in the corridor running from the darkness.  
_  
_I kept running until I saw something that sealed my fate. Something that would demolish any chance of running away... a dead end.

I gasped._ What!? A dead end!... how original. But why here? _

Then I noticed a door was beginning to fade into the wall. It was my only chance to escape the darkness.

I closed my eyes and opened the door. I then started running again. The room was like a void. Never ending, as it seemed. But there was a colourful, crystal path to follow. That path acted as my guide.

I heard an ear-piercing laugh. A laugh that was murderous, cold and full of hate. It belonged to her. The girl from before...

"Hahahahahahaha! Your soooo oblivious! Would a door that would lead to safety appear out of nowhere like that! Hahaha!"

I stopped in the middle of the path. The girl was standing right there in front of me, blocking me from going any further.

Unknowingly, the darkness creped up behind me. It slowly wrapped itself around my legs and arms. I gasped and tried to move but I couldn't.

"Don't try to fight it Hazaki. It's fate. It won't work." The girl said. I was so scared. My heart was pounding rapidly and I could hear a high pitched ringing sound in my head. My legs collapsed to the ground and I could feel the life slowly being drained from me.

The darkness began to entangle itself around my body.

"All hope is lost for you. Your mine now Haza-" Just then a blinding light filled the room, cutting the girl off. The darkness shrouded away in fear and the girl in front of me started to fade away.

"Noooo! Why?' she wailed.

The path beneath me started to crack. I staggered to my feet and started to run back towards the door to escape falling into the abyss. But it was to late.

As my hand touched the doorknob, the floor beneath me shattered. I fell, closing my eyes and screaming at the top of my lungs. The glass shards were cutting me all over my body as I fell into the abyss. All hope was lost.

"Is this what it feels like to die?...It's painful... It hurts so much...but... I sort of feel relaxed... like there is nothing to worry about anymore..." I murmured weakly.

Then my body became shrouded in light and there was silence.

"Don't give up hope, young one. You were given a second chance for a reason. You can't die now..." a mysterious voice said, breaking the silence.

"So wake up."

I then woke up to see to silhouettes standing over me.

**Outside of Hazaki's dream/mind  
Hazaki's**** POV**

_"Zabuza? What happened? Are those... crystals?" _I vaguely heard a young boy say.

My eyes snapped open. I saw to dark, gloomy figures leaning over me. My body stiffened and I held my breath at the sight of them.

_Zabuza? Why does that name sound familiar...? _I thought.

One of them were now crouching down in front of me. I could tell by his outline that he was a male adult with slightly spiky hair. But for some reason my vision wasn't that clear.

Then it dawned on me that there was a crystal wall seperating me from them. I let out a small yelp in surprise.

_Are those crystals a good thing or a bad thing? I guess they are my only defence against these two strangers... _I thought.

Suddenly, the crystals began to retreat into the ground. My one and only defence just dwindled away. I started to tremble in fear as the man reached his hand out to touch me.

"Who are you? " I asked.

His hand retracted in surprise. "Hrm... your awake now. Pathetic little girl." he began. "No one wants you, no one cares about you. You live a life with no meaning."

I couldn't help but smile at him. Even if his words were meant to sting, I took them as a compliment. Those two were the first people who cared to speak to me.

I tilted my head sideways a little, closed my eyes and smiled."Your the first two people to notice me." I said happily.

The other one, a young boy, stood in. "Zabuza, she-she reminds me of myself." he said.

"Mhrm."

There was an awkward silence for some time. I stared up at the man in confusion. _Why would he care about me?_

"I'm here to make an offer for you." he said.

"Hm?"

"Your life at its current state is pathetic. You won't survive to the end of Winter by yourself."

I glared at him. _What's he getting at here?_

He continued. "If you come with us, your life could have a purpose."

'Zabuza' then reached out his hand and waited for me to make my decision.

I was scared, all alone, and hungry. He was right. I won't be able to survive till the end of winter by myself. I stared at the offered hand and then up at his face. He seemed scary. The look in his eyes told me that he has killed countless people before.

I was not going to place my life in his hands.

But then, I saw the boy. He looked kind and friendly. And very innocent too. He had a small smile on his face with hopeful eyes. He seemed to trust this 'Zabuza'. If he trusted this man, then he mustn't be that bad.

I hesitantly reached out and grabbed Zabuza's hand. I could see a small smile form behind his bandaged face. The young boy looked very pleased to see me accept their offer and join them. He had a big grin on his face.

"So what's your name?" he asked.

"M-my name is Hazaki Kominoka." I replied.

"My name is Haku."

_Haku... and Zabuza... those names just sound so... famillar _I thought.

"Anyway, now that introductions have been taken care of, we should probably try to leave this village before th-" Zabuza was cut of by angry shouts coming from the eastern side of the village. We heard running footsteps coming towards us. Soon enough, there was a crowd of angry villagers in front of us.

"Zabuza Momochi!" one of the villagers, presumably the leader, called out.

"Can I help you?" Zabuza asked.

"Yeah, hand over the two kids. You have no right to raise any children. Who knows what you will change them into." he said.

The crowd started to shout agreeing comments with their leader.

"Is that so? Haku and Hazaki... is that how you two feel?" Zabuza asked in a matter-of-factly voice.

Everything went silent.

I tucked behind Zabuza, clinging to his leg, while Haku stood in a fighting stance.

he smirked "I believe they have made their choices apparent." Zabuza said while clutching onto the handle of his sword.

The villagers were shocked at first but they weren't going to give up either. I could see them clenching their fists and raising their weapons. A fight was expected.

Suddenly, a mist rolled in and surrounded us all.

"What? I can't see!" I heard a man yell.

I could feel Zabuza was about to charge at them all, so I released my grip on his leg. Once I did, he charged at a speed that I could not follow.

"Its his silent killing justu! We're done f-" the man never got to finish his sentence.

There were screams of mercy and fear echoing throughout the mist. Those screams came from where the villagers were.

_I can't see a thing! I guess that's also a good thing because people mustn't be able to see me either. But, what is with this mist? _I thought. _I remember it from somewhere... but where?_

As Zabuza struck the last villager down, the mist started to clear and I could see the beautiful night sky again.

"Hazaki?" I heard Haku call. I looked around to see him and froze. There was about 30 corpses lying on the ground, all of them had been sliced. I held back a scream, not wanting to look so pathetic and give away our location. Instead, I collapsed to the ground and vomited.

"Hazaki? Are you alright?" Haku asked, rushing over to me.

I got up and wiped my mouth clean. "Yeah I'm fine, its just... I um... haven't seen a dead body b-"

"I understand."

"Hm"

"Anyway, Zabuza is waiting for us up ahead. We should probably hurry to him." he explained.

"A-Alright then, l-lets go."

* * *

**Author Notes  
There we go, the next chapter. I found this one a little hard to right and I did have a little writers block at some points. I hope this is okay. Sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes. You see, My keyboard has been stuffing up and all that. Some keys are faulty and such.  
Anyway please tell me what you thought of the chapter and if you liked it. And remember, I'm always open to helpful criticism and advice.**

**By the way, for now Haku is 9 years old and Hazaki is 6. Also, Hazaki is mentally twelve from her past life but physically six.**

**Anyway, till next time.**  
**Bye!**


End file.
